


天使和挚友恶魔的日常

by yuliren



Category: Good Omens/好兆头
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuliren/pseuds/yuliren
Summary: 大可爱天使和挚友恶魔的小日常





	天使和挚友恶魔的日常

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔渣，请原谅

某天，在我们的天使Aziraphale身上发生了一件可怕的事情，简直都让天使吓坏了。  
话说这天早上，我们的Aziraphale天使还在自己柔软暖和的纯白小床上享受赖床时光时，突然从腹部内传出一阵阵越来越剧烈的痛感，噢！没错，就是那种被人类称之为肚子疼的可怕东西。  
可是天使怎么会肚子疼？！这种人类的疾病怎么可能会莫名其妙出现在天使的身上。我们的Aziraphale可是天使！天使！oh,god,ineffable god!!!(Aziraphale才不会承认是因为昨天下午自己背着挚友偷偷去吃了二十根可丽饼口味的冰激凌呢！)  
Aziraphale坚信，自己一定是被某个恶魔下了诅咒，或者是黑暗魔法之类的，一种能给天使带来痛苦的可怕魔法，并且，这背后一定还存在着更加不为人知的目的，或许还有某些邪恶的势力正在悄悄的滋生，某些恐怖的计划正在逐渐成型！即使我们的Aziraphale能用法术消除掉这种身体上的痛觉，但是Aziraphale却不能轻易的忽略这个十分有可能是预言的征兆！  
哦，可怕的疼痛占据了天使的思考的能力，Aziraphale现在急需挚友的帮助。  
"Crowley，现在，我有件，非常紧急并且，严重的事情要告诉你！"Aziraphale忍着腹部传出的那该死的让天使无法忽视的疼痛，缓慢地说道。  
"我的挚友，你的声调听起来可不太妙啊，你发生什么事了？！"(oh，别怀疑为何我们的恶魔Crowley能从这短短的一句话中准确的听出Aziraphale的不对劲，六千多年的携手，人家可是连对方的体味都铭记于心～)还处在半梦半醒中的恶魔Crowley瞬间坐了起来，整颗心都开始担忧起来。  
"我..."Aziraphale没来得及向对方说完，电话中就突然传出某些奇怪的声音，越来越近，越来越响。  
突然，挚友Crowley就这么摔在自己的小床上，甚至还穿着他的恶魔的性感睡裙。  
"oh！Crowley！你怎么，怎么能..."Aziraphale整个天使都受到了惊吓，虽然他已经习惯了挚友经常会莫名其妙的出现在他身边，但是，天呐！自己的头发都乱透了，还穿着如此随便的睡衣，怎么能让挚友看到自己这一塌糊涂的模样！  
"你还好吗？！发生了什么，没事吧？！"Crowley焦急地在Aziraphale身上摸索着，试图寻找出挚友的不对劲。  
"呃...我，我只是感觉肚子有点不对劲，你，不用这么，着急"Aziraphale试图向挚友露出一个温暖的笑容来掩盖自己的小尴尬。可惜紧皱的眉头暴露了自己。  
"你又在犯傻了。"Crowley无奈地盯着Aziraphale，对方心虚地避开了他的视线，Crowley又知道这个呆傻呆傻的天使干了什么蠢事，认命地把手捂上对方的腹部，一边轻轻的按摩一边施了个治愈魔法。  
"oh,这样可舒服多了"天使Aziraphale开心地享受着挚友的热情服务。  
oh,god！ineffable god！


End file.
